Always
by celadeschanel
Summary: When a murder in Washington DC is found to be linked to the Triple Killer, longtime friends Booth and Beckett reconnect. Brennan&Booth, Casckett.
1. One

**One **

_New York City._

"Women take too long to get ready."

"Stop complaining, Castle."

"I'm telling you, we're gonna miss the flight."

"We're not gonna miss the flight. You're lucky I let you come with me, so shut it."

"Okay, okay. Here, I'll take your bag."

Beckett giggled. "What am I, a little girl?"

"We've gotta run to check in. Will you be able to do it on those five inch heels?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle burst into John F. Kennedy airport holding hands, each carrying a small suitcase, and their shoes making a huge noise on the ground.

"Where's our check-in booth?"

"American Airlines… I see it!" Castle pulled Beckett by the hand, obligating her to run with him. They finally got to the check-in counter breathing hard, with sweat running down their foreheads. They looked at each other's scarlet-skinned face and had no choice but to start laughing.

"I told you I'd be able to do it!" Beckett said, in between puffs.

"I know. I never doubted you for real. I was just teasing."

"You are such a tease, Richard Castle."

"If I may interrupt," the woman in the counter showed them a luggage tag. "Are you folks headed to Washington?"

"Yes, exactly." Beckett answered.

"Can I see your tickets please?"

_Washington, DC_

"So, who is the Kathleen person?"

"Katherine, Bones, her name is Kath-REEN." Booth said, like it was the thousandth time.

"And you used to be involved?"

"No! No way, Bones!" Booth giggled. "Becks was like a sister to me."

"If her name is Kath-REEN," Brennan said, pronouncing the last syllable strongly, and making Booth lose hope that she'll ever say Beckett's name right. "Then, why do you call her Becks?"

"Her name is Katherine Beckett."

"Oh! The social prerogative to use mnemonic devices such as shortening to imply a close relationship with an individual!"

"Yeah, that's her nickname."

"And is she the only one coming?"

"No, she's bringing some new partner of hers. I don't even know who it is. But, apparently, he's not even a cop."

"Well, I'm not a cop either and our partnership works out fine."

"But, apparently, he's a mystery writer."

"I'm a mystery writer."

"Let's wait until we meet him, okay, Bones?"

_Airplane over Connecticut_

"So, how did you meet this Booth person?"

"He was in the force when I started. He was Detective Booth when I was Officer Beckett. He was my best friend for many years."

"And why did he come to DC?"

"Well, in 2003, some government guys came to the NYPD headquarters to pick our best guys to send to Iraq."

"And Booth got picked?"

"Yeah. I was just about to be promoted to detective back then. I was 25; I had been in the force for 2 years. I was way too young to become a detective. I'd give anything to have Booth stay with us in New York. I don't know why he had to leave."

"But you got to be detective because he left right?"

"Yeah, I stepped up to Booth's position. But, trust me; I was worried about him in that war like I'd be worried about a father. Or a brother. I'd give up my detective badge in a heartbeat if Booth got it back."

"Don't say that, Beckett. You're an awesome detective."

"My first three years in the force, I spent them looking at my mom's case. Non-stop. I practically memorized every line of it. Booth was the only one who helped me. The only one who listened to me. Which is why I demanded that he'd help me with this case."

"Is this case special somehow?"

"Some cases are just too rough, Castle. Too hard to take in. But, apparently, Booth has a new partner."

"Who?"

"Some woman, I think she's a scientist." Beckett said, pushing down the back of her seat and closing her eyes.

"Would you rather have a scientist as a partner?"

"I wouldn't want a partner that wasn't you." She said, barely awake.

Castle looked at her. "Did you just say something nice?"

"I'm a constant surprise." Beckett grinned. Castle leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Beckett."

_Washington DC, Dulles Airport_

"There she is!" Booth yelled, when seeing Beckett coming out of the luggage claim area. "Becks, you look so beautiful!"

"Booth! It's been way too long!" Booth gave her a tight hug and felt in his heart what resembled the feeling of father and daughter reconnecting.

"You're so grown-up! Detective, huh?"

"For seven years now." Beckett showed him his badge.

"God, it's been so long! How old are you now anyway?"

"Thirty-two."

"Thirty-two? Last time I saw you, you were practically a baby! Becks, this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Nice meeting you, Dr. Brennan."

"Nice meeting you too, Detective Beckett."

"This is my partner, Booth. His name is Rick Castle."

"Rick Castle? I know that name from somewhere."

"Hell hath no fury? Flowers for your grave?" Brennan took a step forward and shook Castle's hand.

"Yes, exactly." He smiled.

"Why did you kill Derek Storm?"

"To create a much better character."

"Wait, you're the author of those new Nikki Heat books?" Booth asked.

"Yes, exactly!"

"I saw on TV that you based yourself on a real detective to create her. Who was it?"

Beckett raised her hand. "This girl."

"No way!"

"Way!" Booth hugged her again. "Becks, so much has changed! You're even a muse now!"

Castle giggled. "She doesn't like to be called a muse." He whispered to Brennan, who laughed too.

"So, tell me about this murder."

"We believe it was linked to the Triple Killer."

"No way."

"Way. It was a blond woman, killed with nylon strings, followed his M.O. to the letter."

"This is my fault." Castle said, looking down. "I was the one who let him go. Ryan and I."

"Castle, this isn't your fault." Beckett walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "You are not a policeman, you did more than anyone of us did. If anything, it's my fault. I wasn't there with you, I wasn't there with my gun to protect you. Look at me, Castle." He looked deeply into her eyes. "This isn't your fault."

Brennan and Booth stared at them at a few feet distance.

"You know, Bones, I think Becks and Castle are a little more than partners." He whispered into Brennan's ear.

"Yeah, but people think that about us too. All the time." Brennan whispered back.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.


	2. Two

**Two**

"You're gonna love the squints!"

"Squints?" Beckett and Castle were sitting in the back of the car, while Brennan and Booth shared front seats.

"Scientists with a very high IQ and basic reasoning skills." Brennan looked back to face Beckett. "Booth seems to think 'squints' is the right denomination for it."

"So very classic." Beckett smiled.

"So, I'm curious, Becks. What's it like to have a writer as a partner."

Beckett looked at Castle and flashed him a half-smile. "You know what, Booth? This wasn't supposed to be a long-term thing, not really. He was just doing research for his book. But, Castle proved himself to be a great asset to our team. We'd be idiots to let him go." Castle put his hand over hers.

"Well, Bones is also great. You know, having scientists there, to look at the Bones and figure out things I'm sure no one else could…"

"Speaking of which," Brennan smiled at Booth. "welcome to the Jeffersonian Institution." Castle and Beckett left the car in awe. "It's a beautiful Victorian Era construction."

"Yeah, definitely Romanesque Revival, look at the round arches." Beckett commented.

Brennan looked at Beckett. "I did not expect you to know that." And flashed her a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Becks went to Georgetown." Booth walked past them. "But the past is only on the outside. Inside, it's all future."

Castle and Beckett walked in fast steps to the door, bewildered by what they saw, and at the same time, incredibly excited about what they were about to see. They were about to go in when Booth walked past them. "Behold," he said, looking deeply into Castle and Beckett's eyes. "The Medico-Legal Lab."

Inside, there was a paradise of aluminum and ionized air. Scientists in blue lab coats ran around testing tubes, holding substances that only God knew what they were capable of. Card swiping, a federal-issue security system, noises everywhere. Machines that neither of them had ever seen – not even in dreams – were up and running in front of them. Biohazard. Formaldehyde. Radioactivity. Death. Destruction. But, at the same time, progress. _Avant-garde._ Science. 

"Shut the front door." Beckett mouthed, her mind blown clear off by what she had just seen.

"Impressed?" Brennan asked, with a cocky smile.

"Very."

"Wait until you meet the squints! You're gonna love these people!" Booth pulled Beckett by the arm. "Come on, Castle!"

They ran to the forensic platform.

"So, are these your friends from NYC, Seeley?" An elegant woman handling a piece of flesh asked Booth.

"Yes, exactly Camille. Kate Beckett, Richard Castle, this is Camille Saroyan, chief of forensics."

"How do you do, Dr. Saroyan?" Beckett asked.

"Is that a human…"

"Liver? Yeah, Mr. Castle." Booth looked at Castle's face, that got greener and greener.

"We should get out of here, thanks Cam!"

They walked up to the art department. Angela's paintings flooded the floor. Castle ran up to them.

"Whoa, these are really good!"

"Thank you." A tall, slim, Asian woman approached. "I painted them."

"You're very talented."

"Thank you. I'm Angela. Montenegro." She said, smiling widely. "And you are?"

"Angela is the eyes and ears of this place." Booth pointed at all the walls, as if saying Angela knew everything that happened between them. Angela walked up to Brennan.

"Who is the hottie?" She whispered.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Castle?" Brennan said, a little too loud. "I do respond to his strong jaw line and his blue eyes. But nothing could ever happen between us because of the non-sexual but clearly romantic relationship he shares with Detective Beckett."

"Excuse me?" Beckett was astonished.

"Yes, Detective, it appears to me that you and Mr. Castle share either a romantic relationship, a sexual one, or a combination thereof."

"Forgive Brennan." Angela giggled forcefully. "She is a little socially awkward."

"I see." Castle said, looking at Beckett. Everybody kept on walking, to look at the rest of the lab.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan." Beckett poked her.

"How long do you think this sexual component will take to be a part of our relationship?"

"I estimate about two to three weeks."

"Weeks? Really?"

"Why are you so anxious to have sex with Mr. Castle? Oh, I know! Angela was right. He is definitely a hottie." And walked away.

"I'm not arguing with that." Beckett whispered to herself, right before following Brennan out of the room.

They walked to a large platform, filled with glass containers carrying the strangest substances and maggots.

"This is Jack Hodgins." Booth pointed toward a small angry man who looked frantically through a microscope.

"Hello, Mr. Hodgins."

"Dr. Hodgins." He said. "I've got doctorates in Botanic, Mineralogy and Entomology." He shook Beckett's hand, with a malicious smile on his face. Castle stepped in front of her.

"Her name is Kate Beckett. And I'm Richard Castle. I've got doctorates in Criminology, English and Creative Writing." He looked at Beckett. "And I'm her partner."

"Oh, you're her partner huh? So that means you hook-up when no one's looking like Brennan and Booth?"

"We don't hook up when no one's looking!" The four of them yelled at the same time.

"Booth only kissed me three times; I don't think that consists hooking up…"

"You kissed her three times, Booth?" Beckett looked at him, smiling.

"It's a long story, let's move on!"

* * *

**Later that day**

Beckett was sitting at the balcony of the Jeffersonian, sipping a mocha latte and looking at the bright metallic colors that filled the lab.

"So, what's up there, Becks?" Booth came and sat beside her.

"Hey, Booth!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.

"Do you like our lab?"

"Are you kidding me? It's the single most impressive thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"Glad you feel that way." Booth giggled. "I gotta say, Becks, I'm a little impressed with you too."

"Really, why?"

"You've got everything now! The cool badge, the great looks, the hot partner…"

"Speaking of which…"

"Castle just knocked one outta the park!" Booth made a golfing motion and laughed.

"No! Not at all!" Beckett laughed. "I was actually gonna talk about you."

"What about me?"

"You and Dr. Brennan? The hot scientist you kissed three times, fact that you conveniently neglected to tell me?"

"Okay, one of them was a bet. The second one was right after we met, there's nothing going on-"

"Booth, I've known you for ten years." She looked at him, smiling. "Do you really expect me to believe there's nothing going on between you and Dr. Brennan?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything Becks," Booth poked the tip her nose with his fingertip. "but it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"But you want to."

"What?"

"To hook up with Dr. Brennan."

"I'll tell you what, Becks." He leaned in and started whispering in Beckett's ear. "There isn't a man in the world who doesn't wanna hook up with Dr. Brennan."

Beckett stared at him, and they both burst out laughing.


	3. Three

**THREE**

"I don't know if it was heard of in DC, but the Triple Killer, or 3XK, took this name because of his killing pattern. Three women a week. Always blondes; always strangled and left in their apartments looking peaceful and as if placed in a coffin."

Booth stood up and joined Beckett at the center of the forensic platform. The entire task-force of FBI detectives and the scientists from the Jeffersonian were sitting down facing them, on chairs organized in horizontal rows, one behind the next.

"Seventeen-year-old Crystal Stevens was last seen walking the streets of DC. Blond, beautiful, young. The Triple Killer's type."

"And you forgot to mention that there was a body found, in an advanced stage of decomposition of a girl in the mid to late teens, which shows ligature marks on the hyoid." Brennan stood up and pointed at Booth while talking.

"I was kinda easing into that, Bones."

"She's right." Beckett kept on talking. "The indications found on the body are a definite indicative of the Triple Killer's M.O."

"And who is this now?" Agent Timothy Sullivan, from the FBI, pointed at Beckett.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to say. This is Detective Kate Beckett, from the NYPD. Because the Triple Killer used to act in New York and Detective Beckett here was the leading investigator on the case, it was a split jurisdiction. She was kind enough to fly down here."

"He's probably doing her." An officer whispered a little too loud.

"If by 'doing her' you mean 'engaging in a sexual relationship with her', you're wrong." Brennan poked the officer in front of her as talking. "Booth isn't sleeping with Detective Beckett. Although I do believe her partner is." Beckett's chin dropped in astonishment. Before she could say anything, the officer turned around to face Brennan.

"And where is this amazing partner of hers?"

Beckett could finally speak again. "If I may make an introduction, this is my partner, Richard Castle. Castle, would you please stand up?" Castle stood up and waved. "Mr. Castle wrote 28 best-sellers-"

"Including the latest Nikki Heat series" Booth interrupted. "Inspired by Ms. Beckett over here." She smiled, embarrassedly. There was a buzz of male voices.

"Castle will also be accompanying Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan and I."

"Detective Beckett has tried to catch this guy four years ago, and once again last month." Booth looked deeply into the crowd. "She knows he isn't easy to find. And if he's starting fresh at a new location, that means he is smarter and that doesn't make our lives any easier."

"Which is why we need all the hands we can get." Beckett stepped in again. "This guy killed 8 women that we know of. Besides injuring a colleague, Detective Ryan and trying to kill my partner."

"So, we will work in 3 fronts. Agent Sullivan will lead the FBI Agents back to the headquarters where you will pull the history of every other Triple Killer victim. The squints here at the Jeffersonian will analyze Ms. Stevens' body. While Bones, Beckett, Castle and I will pull Ms. Stevens' history and case info. Go! Spread and do your thing." Booth made a swirling motion on the air. "Becks, over here." Beckett and Castle followed Brennan and Booth into Brennan's office.

"So, I was wondering if you and Castle were the kind of people who… umm…" Booth looked into Beckett's eyes and smiled. "ate dinner?"

**The Royal Diner**

"So, that's a nice little place you two got over here." Beckett sipped her coffee.

"Oh, we didn't get it. It isn't ours, and it was here long before we were." Brennan said.

"She is very literal." Castle said.

Booth smiled at Brennan and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "Bones gets that a lot, doesn't she?"

Brennan nodded, with a smile. "Yes, she does!"

"So, Castle, which one of your novels do you like the most?" Booth asked, trying to make conversation.

"Umm, besides the Nikki Heat series" He gave Beckett a passing smile, but that already made her shiver. "I also love my Derrick Storm books."

"Wait!" Booth yelled. "Derrick Storm? Storm Fall? Storm's Last Stand?"

"Exactly! You a fan?"

"Not me! Becks!" Booth pointed at Beckett while screaming in excitement. "Becks, did you know that he's the guy who wrote the Stormies?"

"The Stormies?" Castle looked at Beckett, smiling.

"That's a wrap, fellas." Beckett whispered, as if telling the two to stop talking.

"Wait, Stormies? Explain that to me."

"Sometimes, after a hard day at the force, Becks would tell us she needed to go home to her Stormies. They were all her Derrick Storm books."

Castle looked at Beckett. "It was a hard time for me. My mother had just died; every single case reminded me of her. I was way too young to deal with anything back then, I was 22. A child."

"And my books helped you through it?"

"Helped her?" Booth spoke again. "They pushed her through it! Without them, she would not have done it! No way!" Booth sat back and sipped his coffee. "I'm serious."

Castle put his hand over Beckett's. Her distracted face, which looked down and away from him, clearly contracted in a smile. He ran his hands through the whole extension of her fingers, feeling her soft skin under his, and enlacing their hands together. She shivered gently, but didn't look at him. "So, what are you guys gonna order?" Beckett freed her hand from Castle's grasp, but clearly taking a hint. Something had changed in her look. Castle smiled.

"I usually get the fried chicken, it's truly awesome-"

And the night went on longer than they expected.

**Ritz DC**

"So, today was a good day." Castle smiled at her, and pronounced the sentence in a way that Beckett realized it wasn't a question.

"Definitely. I'm really looking forward to working with Booth again." She smiled back, and swayed awkwardly not knowing what to do. "So, what's your room number?"

"It's, umm…" Castle looked at his key. "It's 246."

"Oh, mine is 247!"

"I wonder if there's a door between them."

"A door?"

"Yeah, sometimes, in hotel rooms that are right beside each other, there's a door between them, in case they're rented by groups that are together or something."

"Let's check." They went into their rooms and ran towards the wall that connected them. To their utter joy, there was a huge wooden door connecting the two rooms. They opened it up at the same time and laughed.

"That's great!" Beckett yelled.

"What do you say we just leave this open?"

"Sure! Good night." He held up his hand.

"Good night." Beckett shook it. They turned around and walked away.

But in some unspoken synchronicity, they stopped in the middle of the way. They looked up, in deep thought and spent about 5 seconds standing up. Facing against each other, they felt that obsession eating them inside like cancer. They felt like it was another wasted opportunity, another night they spent apart, when they both knew this wasn't the right way. Beckett looked back. Castle was still standing there. She could sense he was feeling the exact same thing. It took no more than two seconds for him to turn back too. Now, they were standing about seven feet apart, facing each other. Their eyes sent overwhelming messages.

They ran towards each other and locked lips. Castle's hands reached for her waist, holding her body close to his and feeling her radiating warmth taking over his soul. Beckett abruptly relinquished the strength on her knees, letting herself slowly fall to the ground. Castle took the hint and didn't hold her up; instead, he let himself drift down and lie flat on his back, running his fingers through Beckett's hair that now spread on his face.

He tried to spin to the side, but when Beckett's back hit the open door, he realized he'd have to stay there. She brought her upper body up ten inches, just enough to look at him and smile, while he took the hair from her face and tucked behind her ear. He kissed her again, and dusk turned to dawn in a heartbeat.


	4. Four

Beckett opened her eyes carefully, as if afraid that what she saw in the outer world would break the peace her mind was drowned in. She looked around the room moving her head as little as possible. She spotted a clock on the nightstand. "What time is it?" She whispered, picking it up. 5:38 AM. "Why am I awake?" She ran her fingers through her hair, which was now messier than ever, and suddenly, remembered what happened the night before.

It was like she could feel his fingers running through it again, his lips pressed against her neck and her legs lacing his body and letting hers sink in his greatness. Looking beside her, she saw him, sleeping peacefully with half his face buried in the pillow.

"Shit." She whispered. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She stood up quickly and grabbed a robe that sat on a chair. Castle slowly woke up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He smiled, still half-asleep.

"What the hell did we do last night? Tell me I was drunk!"

"You weren't drunk! Why do you wanna be drunk?" He suddenly regained consciousness from the confusion that was forming inside his head.

"Because then I'd be making up stuff and there would be an explanation to the fact that I think we had sex!" She started looking frantically through the floor, trying to find her clothes.

"There is an explanation."

She stood in front of him, and lifted her arms as if asking what it was. "We did have sex." He smiled.

"Oh, my God."

"What's wrong?"

"This is where we're working, Castle! We're not supposed to be mating on this trip!"

"Mating? What are we, Labradors?"

"This isn't a joke." Beckett looked at him.

"I know, Becky."

"Do not call me Becky. My name is Kate Beckett. You know what, I'll find my clothes later!" She ran to the door that separated their rooms and crossed to her side, slamming the door behind her. "We better keep this closed!"

Castle still sat on the bed, staring at that closed door. "Coffee later?"

**Jeffersonian**

"I found fibres." Brennan ran after Booth while he chased Beckett down the hall.

"What's that look on your face, Becks?"

"What look?"

"I found fibres!" Beckett was the first one on the row, eyes covered by sunglasses. Booth held her arm, trying to get her to say something. Brennan had a pile of X-rays in her hands and was already wearing her blue lab coat.

"What happened yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, Becks, you can't deceive me."

"Hey, Booth, I found fibres."

"I swear Booth, I'm not talking about it."

"Hey, you just admitted there's a 'it' to be talked about!"

"No, I said there was a 'it', but I never said I wanted to talk about it." Castle walked into the lab and saw the mess going on between the three of them.

"Booth, I think you'll wanna see the fibres I found."

"C'mon, Kate, tell me! Did you meet a guy?"

"Booth, stop! I said I won't talk about it!"

"I found fibres!"

"**Beckett, will you marry me?**" Castle yelled. All of a sudden, the entire lab quieted down. Beckett took off her sunglasses.

"Castle, what the heck?"

"I was just trying to get your attention." He pointed at Brennan. "She found fibres." He walked up to Beckett and handed her one of the coffees he had with him. Brennan and Booth stared as she took it from his hands, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to be done.

"What do those fibres tell us?" Beckett asked, sipping her coffee.

"I think it's the murder weapon."

"The Triple Killer used nylon strings. Green and white, specifically." Castle pointed out.

"Then this isn't the Triple Killer." Brennan was categorical. "This is not a nylon fibre. Dr. Hodgins specifically mentioned it was fabric."

"Fabric?"

"Yes, linen. Specifically."

"Maybe he switched his M.O. New city, new M.O." Castle said.

"But, what dragged us out here was the fact that she was strangled with some sort of fibre, which was consistent with his M.O. If that's not the M.O., than we have no evidence tying this murder to the Triple Killer."

"Not exactly, Becks, Crystal is still his usual killing type."

"Yeah, Booth, but he's not the only killer who attacks blondes. And that could even be non-serial! We're on square one."

"Then let's start from square one." Castle said.

"Castle, we're here to offer help about the Triple Killer."

"And it's not him. Real bummer, but, hey, we're here, aren't we? That doesn't mean we can't still offer help! It's four minds thinking instead of just two! What could possibly go wrong?"

"Becks, I think he's right."

"The four of us together will solve this crime faster and better. I bet we'll get this closed, with no loose ends and make it a hell of a case for the DA."

Beckett looked at Castle and gave him her half-smile. "Let's do this, fellas." Castle took Beckett's empty coffee cup and along with his, he tossed it on a garbage can.

"Bones, how come you never bring me coffee?" Booth asked Brennan, after Castle and Beckett had left.

"But, Mr. Castle is the one who brings Detective Beckett coffee. So, speaking in a gender-oriented way," She poked his chest. "You are the one who has to bring me coffee." Brennan never noticed how genuine Booth's smile was when it was pointed towards her.

"Crystal Maria Stevens." Booth dropped files in front of each of their seats. "Seventeen years old, born May 12th 1993. Went to St. Mary Abbot's Catholic School and wanted to be a doctor. Was last seen leaving school last month. She was found at a vacant lot, about halfway to Bethesda by teenagers looking for a place to get high."

"Sad ending for a future doctor." Castle commented.

Booth's phone rang. "Booth." He picked it up. "Oh, hello Assistant Director Hacker."

Brennan smiled. "Oh! Tell Andrew I said hi!" Booth denied with a head shake. He kept on talking on his phone. "Yes, sir. Because we believed that case was linked to the Triple Killer, sir, but the evidence that tied him to this murder was just refuted by Doctor Brennan. Sir, what do you say we stay on the subject here?" Beckett smiled and noticed whoever was behind the line probably asked Booth to say "hi" to Doctor Brennan, because Booth was showing the exact same signs of jealousy. "Yes, she is an NYPD Detective. Oh, her partner? You've heard of him, sir, he is the one who wrote those books Agent Powell used to love. Yeah, the really dirty ones." Castle looked at Beckett and gave her a giggle. "Oh, do we need to do it formally? Alright, we're heading down right now." He hung up.

"What is it, Booth?"

"Becks and I need to head down to the headquarters, so that she can get an official FBI jurisdiction permit in order to work the case. But you and Bones can keep working, Mr. Castle. You can fill us in when we come back."

**BOOTH'S CAR**

The first five minutes of the trip were in dead silence. Beckett took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"So, I had sex with Castle last night."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, woman! How the hell did this happen?" Booth sounded utterly surprised.

"I don't know, we just got up to the hotel and kissed and had sex!" Beckett threw her hands in the air, as if telling him it was no big deal.

"Who kissed who?"

"We kissed each other."

"Someone started it."

"I swear, Booth, no one started anything. We just kissed."

"Who was the most enthusiastic?" Booth looked at her with a malicious smile.

"Hey! This is my sex life we're talking about, not a damn Friday night special!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How are you two handling this?"

"I kind of broke down this morning. Started saying we couldn't do this again, we work together, it's inappropriate and what not."

"Huge mistake, Becks."

"I know, I'm gonna talk to him tonight. I'm telling you this for a reason, though."

"What?"

"I slept with Castle and repercussions were minimal. Of course, we're not in love like you and Brennan, but-"

"Hey! Bones and I aren't in love!"

"I'm just saying: If you like Brennan, be a man about it. Don't just sit around and wait until she finds a better man."


	5. Five

It had been a good day. They talked to the victim's family and large progresses were made. Now, the scientists at the Jeffersonian were wrapping things up. Beckett and Castle were walking throughout the futuristic corridors of the institution.

"So, Castle, I'd like to talk to you for a while."

"Hey, please, Beckett." He let a giggle flow out of his lips. "After what we did last night, call me Rick."

"Okay. Look, I'm serious. We need to talk about it."

"Why talk about it?" He placed both his hands on her waist. "Why can't you just live it?"

Beckett rolled her eyes. "And why do you have to refute everything? Why can't you just listen?"

Castle dropped his hands. "Okay, then." He crossed his arms. "Tell me."

"Not here." She said. "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Booth wants to take me for a cold one."

"Really?" She looked over Castle's shoulder and saw Booth talking to Brennan through the glass walls of her office. "That's odd."

"I thought so too, but, I mean, he wants to get to know me, he's a nice guy… What the hell, right?"

"Alright, sure. But, you'll come back to see me in the hotel, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Okay." Beckett gave him a half-smile and a penetrating look. "Thanks." She looked around to make sure the room was empty and planted a kiss on his cheek. As she walked away, a slender hand grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Kate," Angela Montenegro stared at her with a smile. "Sweetie. You and I need to talk."

* * *

**Founding Fathers**

"A beer to Mr. Best-Seller over here, please!" Booth yelled at the waiter. He turned back to Castle. "I gotta tell you, man. I'm really happy you and Becks are here."

"Me too. It's been very nice to work with you and Dr. Brennan."

"You know Becks is like my little sister, right?"

"Sure."

"And if I guy hurts your little sister, you don't just leave it."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

**The Royal Diner**

Angela sipped her milk-shake. "Sweetie, I'm not gonna pretend I don't see the way you look at your Writer Boy."

"Man. Writer Man."

"Whatever. Look, honey, what I'm trying to tell you here is that romance is the office is a very predictable thing."

"What do you mean?"

"There are only two possible outcomes: Either you guys break up-"

"What?"

"Yeah. There's always the possibility of you two breaking up. It gets awkward, you can't see each other and then the situation drags on until one of you quits."

"Quits?" Beckett seemed surprised.

"Yeah! It's awful, honey, I'm telling ya."

"And what's the other outcome?"

* * *

**Founding Fathers**

"What do you mean?"

"Beckett spilled it, okay? I know you two slept together."

"Oh, so she told you about that?"

"Yep. And, you know what, man? I'm all for it. I really am. I think it's great. But I gotta look out for my little sister."

"Don't worry, Booth. I'd die before I'd hurt Beckett."

"You better."

* * *

**The Royal Diner**

"The other outcome?"

"Yeah. You said office relationships had only two outcomes."

"Oh, I remember!"

"So, what is it?"

"I slept with Hodgins once."

"The Bug Guy?"

"Bug Man."

"Sorry. And what happened?"

"He is now my husband."

* * *

**Founding Fathers**

"There's something you need to know about Becks." Booth sipped his beer.

"What?"

"She doesn't screw around."

"I know."

"No, I'm serious. She doesn't just sleep with you and lets you go right after. Becks is perfectly aware of how amazing of a person she is and she doesn't let you in unless you're planning on staying that way."

"Your point being?"

"My point," Booth stressed the world 'point', "is that if you're trying to screw around with my little sister and then dump her when she tries to get serious, I will end you."

"Don't worry, Booth." Castle smiled.

* * *

**The Royal Diner**

"Angela-"

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to be a terrorist here, okay? I'm just telling you that the likelihood of you and Castle getting serious, and way serious – believe me" Angela smiled "- is very high."

"I don't necessarily have a problem with getting serious with Castle." Beckett said, her tone gradually going down as she spoke, reaching a near whisper.

"Whoa! Slow down, sister!" Angela put down her milk-shake. "You say you WANT to get serious with Writer Man?"

"I'm not saying I want to, I'm saying I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"It's a start." She smiled. "And you better not, 'cause it's either that or breaking up."

* * *

**Founding Fathers**

"Let me make a suggestion." Booth continued.

"I'm listening."

"Do something nice for Becks tonight. Go buy her flowers and leave them in her room." Castle smiled. He liked what he was hearing. "Tell her she means a lot to you. Let her know she is cherished in this world."

"I will. Thanks."

"Her favourite song is Heaven, by Brian Adams."

It started echoing in Castle's mind._ Baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. And love is all that I need. And I found it there in your heart. _It expressed exactly what he felt about that woman. Suddenly, they were together. And she was everything he ever wanted.

"Thanks man." He raised his glass. "Kate is lucky to have you as a friend."

"Take this information and let her know you care about her."

"I will."

Booth raised his glass too. His phone's text alert went off. He checked it. "Bones is joining us shortly."

"You mean joining you."

"You're leaving?"

"I gotta get everything together for my Kate Night. Thanks for everything, man!"

"You're welcome, Mr. Best-Seller."

"I do have one more thing to say, though."

* * *

**The Royal Diner**

"I don't wanna break up!"

"Then fingers crossed. I have faith in you two." Angela smiled. Beckett smiled back.

"Thanks, Angela."

"You're welcome, Kate. It's my pleasure to have faith in hopeful couples."

"Not just for that. For this whole talk."

"Oh, my pleasure too, sweetie." She raised her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

* * *

**Founding Fathers**

"Shoot."

"Shoot, that's funny." Castle smiled. "It's about you and Dr. Brennan. Why don't you do something about it?"

"About what?"

"C'mon Booth! Everybody knows you're crazy about her! Next thing you've gotta do is put it out on the local paper."

Booth let a shy laugh leave his lips and sipper his beer. "That obvious, huh?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, man."

"Becks told me the same thing."

"She's right." They heard the noise of an opening door. Castle looked back. "That's her. It's your chance, man! Go for it! See you tomorrow!" And ran out the door, giving Brennan a passing hello.

Brennan approached the table where Booth was sitting with a smile. "Mr. Castle seems pretty anxious to leave the bar!" She sat down beside him, giggling. "How was your guy talk?"

"Very good." He smiled at her. "Do you want a beer?"

* * *

**An hour later**

"Another one!" Brennan yelled.

"Nope, no more for you, Bones!" Booth laughed. "You've had four beers already!"

"Well, you've had five!" As drunk as she was, Brennan noticed Booth wasn't exactly in his right mind either.

"Obviously, I can handle my liquor much better than you can." He leaned forward and pronounced the sentence in a low tone, almost whispering in Brennan's ear.

Brennan leaned in too, coming even nearer him. Her voice was even closer to a whisper than Booth's. "Except for gender differentiation, our bodies carry exactly the same physiology. There's no reason for you to handle beers more than I do." She grinned. She knew her science talk turned Booth on.

"Except you are more delicate than I am." Booth giggled. "You even pass for a lady around-" Before Booth could continue, Brennan grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his almost violently. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her body too, tasting deeply into that kiss. Brennan's fingers were now running through his hair and her breathing was puffy. Booth, for a minute, was incredibly glad he took Castle and Beckett's advice. They finally released. To Booth's horror, Brennan didn't share his smile.

"Oh, no." She whispered, in her weak, drunken voice. "Last time we did this, it did not end well."

"What are you so afraid of?"

It was like Brennan couldn't hear him. "We need to take this slowly. We can't rush into anything." She stood up from the table and started walking to the door.

"Wait! Bones, wait!" Booth grabbed a fifty from his pocket and threw at the table. He started running to catch Brennan.

"I need to go, Booth. We've disrupted the natural order of things."

"Natural order of things? Bones, what are you talking about?" They were now outside the bar.

"Our partnership." Brennan's face had a desperate look. "Our relationship."

"You think what we had is the natural order of things? You really think so?"

"I know so."

Booth grabbed her arms. "Then I want chaos." Brennan's heart rate went up to 150. Her eyes were glued with Booth's.

"I can't handle chaos. I don't want chaos." She started feeling the tears.

"Then you need to find out what you want." He grasped her arms even tighter, bringing her closer. "I know what I want. Because I have you in my arms right now." He felt her shivering inside his hands. "And, for me, the natural order of things is what God had planned. And if you tell me that this isn't God's plan, that this isn't meant to be-"

Before he could finish, Brennan leaned forward and kissed him. He released her from his grasp and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Booth held her close to him and felt her warmth coming up to meet his. He could feel it in his bones that she was smiling.

She released him and gave him a comforting look. Just as a cab went by, she walked towards it holding his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She went into the cab and it drove away.

Booth stretched out his hand, which, just a second ago, was feeling Brennan's sweet touch. He could barely believe what his own senses had just put him through. With a huge smile, he thought: "I must be going nuts."


	6. Six

Kate walked in her hotel room with a refreshed boost of confidence. Her talk with Angela had revealed to her truths about herself that she didn't even know. But, she still wanted to talk to Castle about what had happened. In fact, she wanted to talk to him now more than ever. If they ever had a shot at being serious, they couldn't start off their relationship with omission. Something happened between them. Something big. And they couldn't just ignore it.

She came into the room and saw the open door that separated their rooms. _Practically roommates_, she thought, with a smile. He wasn't there. Probably still at the bar with Booth and Brennan. She yawned and realized that long day was getting the best of her. She slipped out of her clothes and lay down in bed.

But, even though very tired, she couldn't sleep. The past night kept replaying like a movie in her head. Castle's voice echoing, like she was feeling his touch all over her body – all over again. His hands sliding through her thigh, and finally sinking into her hips. His kisses in her neck, taking her by surprise every time and making her release that sweet giggle. She couldn't help but smile at the memory, closing her eyes and letting herself drown in his wonders. Five minutes went by and she didn't even notice them.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." She woke up to the sweetest voice she'd ever heard.

"Hey, Rick." She smiled while stretching out her arms and yawning.

"I wouldn't wake you up." He smiled back. "You said you wanted to talk."

"Sure!" She sat up in the bed. "Look, about last night-"

"Wait." He said. "I have something for you." He ran to his room and came back with a giant wooden instrument. Beckett looked in confusion.

"A guitar?"

"Wait for it." He sat down, smiling excitedly. He took a deep breath and rested the guitar on his knees. Beckett felt like crying when the first gently played chords started leaving the strings and sweetly traveling to her ears. She knew those chords very well.

"_Oh, thinking about our younger years. There was only you and me. We were young and wild and free." _

Her mother Johanna used to play them all the time. Every time she sang those words with her smoky, deep voice, Beckett believed her. She believed the love emanating from her every sound was real. She believed there was something strong in her heart that Johanna couldn't fight. There are many things you can fake. This isn't one of them.

"_Now, nothing can take you away from me."_

All those memories came rushing back to her and filling her brain in a way she wasn't prepared for. It was her favourite song, but, it had been seven years since the last time she heard it. When Booth left to Iraq, she closed her mother's case and tucked it inside a drawer. Hearing that song that she sang so well always made her think. _What if I had been there? What if I had investigated further?_ A wave of guilt and regret almost took her over.

But for the first time in ten years, she didn't start crying. Instead, her perfect smile lit up like the fourth of July. It was Castle singing to her. He didn't have the perfect technique her mother had, and his voice wasn't tender and flawless like her mother's was. But the love she could always sense in the words was directed straight to _her_. He was smiling back, happiness oozing from his face, even though his fingers awkwardly played the chords and his voice trembled in the higher notes. Beckett had never felt more flattered – or more loved – in her entire life.

"_And baby, you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe: We're in heaven._"

Her mind wandered far, far away. The music invaded her brain and sent her to no less than heaven. There was nothing else she could think about. _I love this man. Dammit, I love him so much. I can't say anything. It's too soon. But, God, I love him. _

Sensing her distraction, he stopped playing. "I'm sorry, Kate." A shy giggle left his lips inadvertently. "I was trying to make you a surprise, but music is clearly not my strong suit." Beckett was abruptly pulled back to earth. _No! Don't stop playing! _she thought. But the sentence couldn't leave her trachea. That man was everything she ever asked for and that beautiful tribute left her with no words. Suddenly, Beckett stood up from the bed and started singing.

"_And I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive, for love to come along."_

The musical talent she inherited from her mom had never been more evident. Tears now ran down her face, breaking the numbness she was feeling from before. He smiled and sang along, resuming the notes in his guitar.

"_And I'll be standing there by you. 'Cause, baby, you're all that I want. When you're lying here in my arms._"

Now Castle shared her emotion. Noticing how much that meant to her, he started not caring about he sounded. He had made an effort to surprise her. He sang her favourite song in a guitar he bought only for that moment. She was his life. And, for the first time, he felt like an essential part of hers. He stopped playing altogether and put the guitar on the floor next to him. She was now kneeling in front of him, with her hazel eyes bewitching his, constantly.

"Whoa, Kate. I haven't played the guitar in ten years, but I don't suppose it was bad enough for crying." He let himself forcefully laugh at his bad joke, unsure of what her tears meant.

Beckett's both hands were now on his cheeks. "It was the most beautiful thing" her voice was weak and teary "I have ever heard." Castle smiled. Her reaction was even better than he had hoped for. "Thank you." She whispered. He surveyed every inch of her face. _Damn, she is beautiful. _He thought. _I love this woman with my life. But, what kind of freak will she think I am if I say it right now? _

Beckett's hands trembled. They were just sitting there, staring at each other. She didn't know what to do. He ran her fingers through her hair, then her face, then all of her half-naked body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to process the perfection of that moment. He took her aback with a kiss on the lips that she quickly responded to. Her tears magically dried up and her face showed signs of an imminent smile. When they released, they spent another thirty seconds between each other's arms, their short breaths in some unspoken ballet of synchronization. Castle kissed her neck gently, just enough to make her shiver from the heat. "You said you wanted to talk. I'm all ears, babe." He mentally cursed. 'Babe' was not necessarily the word he was looking for.

Beckett was taken by a wave of certainty and an almost childlike joy. "I want this, Castle!" She said, to an almost scream. "I want us!"

"What do you mean?" He couldn't help but smile back. Her skinny figure stood up in front of him, forcing him to stand up too in order to see her face.

"Richard, listen to me!" She yelled, in a tone that would otherwise sound angry, but this time, seemed overwhelmed by happiness. "I want this to happen. I want us to be together! I mean, we've only slept together once and look at us! This is obviously meant to be, Castle! We're-" She stopped, not knowing what word to say. Castle flashed her a smile.

"Extraordinary."


	7. Seven

When Castle and Beckett got to work that morning, the Jeffersonian Institution was in absolute chaos.

"There must be something you can tell me!"

"Ms. Stevens, please sit down."

"Sit? You have got to be kidding me!" A woman in her mid-forties screamed her lungs out in Brennan's office. "Why the hell is my daughter here? Why isn't the police handling this?"

"Maybe you haven't heard the twenty times I told you I'm from the FBI!" Booth held up his badge and pointed at Brennan's couch with the other hand, telling her to sit via body language.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Beckett yelled, holding up her badge.

"Great, another useless cop." The woman mouthed, in a tone just high enough to be picked up by Beckett's ear.

"I'm an NYPD detective, Ms. Stevens!" Beckett waved the badge in her face. "I could have you arrested for verbal harassment."

"Well, lucky for me, this isn't NY. So, your PD doesn't really help me."

"Sit." Beckett said, in a rather calm tone that diverted from the seriousness of the situation, piercing her eyes with her strong gaze that seemed like it was mind-controlling. Ms. Stevens abided. "Now talk."

"This is our victim's mother." Booth pointed at her. "Nadine Stevens."

"Very nice to meet you." Beckett didn't care if she sounded sarcastic. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" She looked into Beckett's eyes. Castle slowly walked past Beckett and sat on the fourth chair that faced Brennan's couch. "I'm here because someone murdered my daughter, Detective…?"

"Beckett." She completed. "And you're just finding out about your daughter?"

"I'm a busy woman."

"So busy that you don't notice your daughter has been gone for a month?" Booth jumped back into the conversation.

"My daughter had been gone much longer than a month." Nadine took a picture from her purse. It was of her and Crystal in front of a green sign with writing in a language Booth didn't understand. "I don't live with my daughter. In fact, I live over 10 hours by plane away from her."

"Where is this?" Booth asked, examining the picture for anything that would give away its location.

"Zagreb." Beckett answered right away. "Capital city of Croatia."

A small smile appeared on Nadine's face for the first time, which she did her best to hide. "You've been there?"

"My mom's maiden name was Seric." Beckett's smile was much bigger than Nadine's. "Grandma Stana still lives there." Castle and Booth both looked at her. She had never told anyone about Grandma Stana. Much less about her Eastern European roots. Castle felt like, in some twisted way, the new fact he had just learned turned him on.

"It's a wonderful country, Croatia." The sarcasm in her voice irritated Beckett.

"And why did you move there and leave your daughter here by herself?" Booth asked, giving back the picture.

"This is not a permanent thing. I'm from D.C. I want to live in D.C. But, I'm an architect. I'm working on a special project for the Croatian government."

"What was it?"

"A big new city hall. Bring a little bit of a modern flare to what is clearly a town that still lives in the seventeenth century."

"The old city hall is perfectly fine in my opinion." Everybody looked at Beckett. "What? Zagreb is well-known for its historical heritage!" She finally interpreted the looks. "But that's not the issue."

"So, you were living in Zagreb for a while and Crystal lived here?"

"Yes. I couldn't turn down that job opportunity. Since my husband died, it's been hard to financially support Crystal's big dreams. I had to go and leave her here. Working on her education."

"How long have you been a widow?" Brennan jumped in.

"Six years. Huntington's Disease. Took him too early from this world. And the worst thing is, now I have to work in a hellhole god-knows-where to support my daughter's dreams that she will never be able to reach."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how long it takes to be a doctor, Detective Beckett? Very long. When she was eleven and her father died, I got her tested. Crystal is positive for Huntington's."

"Oh, my God." Brennan seemed to be the only one who understood what that meant.

"My exact reaction." Nadine commented.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked in order to clarify.

"That, Agent Booth," Nadine answered "means that my daughter will most likely succumb to dementia before she is thirty-five. And die by the age of forty."

"So, I finished talking to Ms. Stevens. She was in Croatia at the time of her daughter's murder. They usually didn't talk much, only once every two or three weeks. But when her daughter didn't call for a month, she figured she better fly down here to see if anything was wrong." Booth came out of Brennan's office.

"So, let me get this straight:" Beckett started gathering up facts in her mind. "She moved to Croatia and just left her daughter here? Alone?"

"People do crazy things." Booth answered. "She may be a hateful woman, but she is not a murderer."

Beckett nodded. What that woman said about Croatia hit home in a way that nobody but her family knew. Booth kept on talking. "So, Bones and I are gonna go report to the FBI. If you guys wanna stay here, you're more than welcome to." And they left. Beckett was sitting on one of the empty autopsy tables, with a sad look on her face.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"That talk we had in there." She directed her tear-filled eyes to Castle. "It brought back so much."

"Grandma Stana?"

Beckett flashed a sad smile. "I'm sorry I never told you about her. I usually can't handle talking about my mother's side of my family."

"That's okay. I understand, you don't wanna-"

"No. I wanna tell you. I need to get this off my chest."

"I'm listening."

"My mom was born in New York City, but she was the first one in her family to be born American. My grandparents came from Croatia for a job my grandpa got in a big engineering company. He was actually an intellectual of some sort. Or, at least he was considered one by his fellow Croatians." Castle could see the tears building up in Beckett's eyes. He was clearly someone she admired. "When I was ten, they moved back to Croatia." Beckett took her cell phone and opened up the official web page for the Zagreb City Hall. "The city hall has suffered an all-around revitalization in 1988. The engineer in charge was Tomislav Seric." She read aloud. Then, she turned to Castle. "My grandfather."

If ever Castle was fascinated by Beckett, this time, his fascination grew to an unspeakable level. "And then what happened?"

"Then my mom died twelve years later." Beckett looked down. "They came back to visit, but being in New York reminded them too much of their daughter. And they couldn't stand the thought that their granddaughter was in contact with murderers every day. They never came back." She flashed him a sad smile. "Grandma Stana is alive and well."

"What about Grandpa Tomislav?"

"I called him Grandpa Tomi." She gave a sad giggle. "He passed away three years ago from pancreatic cancer."

"Kate, I'm so sorry-"

"And you know what really kills me?" She interrupted, her tone becoming tearier by the second. "He only died three years ago, but I haven't seen him in five. Only because I couldn't take my time to visit them."

"Listen, Kate. You can't blame yourself."

"Yes, I can." She looked at Castle. "I know I make workman's wages, but I have my savings. It wouldn't hurt to take a week off and go see them. My grandparents."

"And when was the last time you saw your grandma?"

"Six months ago. It eats me alive, you know? The thought of her there. All alone." A lonely tear ran down Beckett's face and she buried herself in Castle's hug.

_BOOTH'S CAR._

"I feel like we need to talk about last night."

"I don't share your feeling."

"Come on, Bones!"

"What, Booth? Aren't you able to have a casual kiss with anyone and just forget about it?"

"Casual? You think what I feel for you is casual? Well, I'll tell you this, it's definitely not!" Booth looked at her and she was looking down. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Booth. I can't lie. We connected last night. We did." She raised her eyes and looked directly at him, who was stopping at a red light. "But, it was too sudden! I'm not prepared for what it might mean! You know me, Booth!"

"Why can't you just go along with it, Bones?"

"I need to prepare myself. Or else I'll hurt you." Booth looked incredulous. "I'm not saying nothing is ever gonna happen, Booth! Listen to me!" She put his hand over his. "I care enough to worry about hurting you. We just need to take this slowly."

"Whatever you say."

"Green light."

"Green light? You mean you wanna give us a shot?"

"No, I mean the traffic light just turned green." She pointed at it. Booth accelerated and thirty seconds went by in silence. "But, sure, I'll give it a shot."

Booth looked at her abruptly. The discreet smile on her lips proved to him that she was serious as a heart attack.

***Alright, alright. Grandma Stana is probably the most obvious tribute in the history of FanFiction. But Stana's heritage really fascinates me and it always has. I just thought I'd honour such an amazing forgotten area of the world: The East of Europe. **


End file.
